Of Mistakes
by lena1987
Summary: Of mistakes, promises and love.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long time since I've written anything, so go lightly on me ;) If this is received well, I'll keep going.

It hadn't taken long for her to leave. Her friends had survived, Tyler had long since ended it with them, Elena was finally happy and Stefan was… well, back to being broody, dependable Stefan. So she knew they would be okay, for now.

After she had seen _him_ for the last time, she had spent the night regretting the promise she had forced him to keep. That they never see each other again. It had felt so wrong at the time, but had somehow eased the internal pain that came along with admitting her stupid feelings for him. She had thought, before she tasted him on her lips, that she could make a clean break. Try the buffet, but leave empty handed. She was wrong.

At first she had grand plans. She spent a good few nights trawling the internet, writing down flight prices and visa details. In the end she had accepted that it would just be too much for her to do alone, she didn't want to *be* alone in all of the places that he had promised he would take her. So she grudgingly planned a smaller trip, a lighter introduction to a journey that she hoped would lead her to being in a place where she didn't feel his skin under her fingers every time she closed her eyes.

Her bags were packed, the car was stocked and parked out front. She had cowardly texted her friends, telling them she was heading on a very non supernatural road trip with her one and only self and that she'd be in touch when she could. She was honest with her mum, to a point.

"I just need some time, to process everything that's happened… Tyler, Dad… I want to have some peace and quiet for a change." She admitted, while at the same time omitting the one name truly responsible. Liz had surprisingly agreed, encouraging her to spend some time on herself. As a parting gift, she shyly handed over a mini cooler of blood bags and hugged her tightly. For once, Caroline focused on the idea of the fresh blood bagged up before her, preferring the desire for blood over the tears that threatened to fall.

She started with New York. For all her small town bravado, it reduced her to a little girl again. She was entranced by the lights, the people, the *fun*. She was alone, but she let herself stay out all night, dance as much as she wanted, drink whatever she wanted and fall into her hotel bed for over a week. It was definitely the introduction she needed to self sufficiency. Her very nature allowed her to enjoy the finer perks, not that she would admit it but she had compelled a room upgrade and a few (okay, 5) extra nights on the house. She took walks, went shopping (of course), took the subway. She revelled in doing this alone, knowing that if she wasn't a vampire she would be too terrified to walk the streets as she did now.

Once she'd had her fill of the city, she drove south again, all the way to Florida. The sun was like a drug and she sent a short message to Bonnie, thanking her again for the gift of a daylight ring. She couldn't have been more pleased, not only with the beautiful water but the carefree nature of almost everyone she met. She studiously ignored the opposite sex (she was finding herself, after all) but always had to bite back a grin at the attention she received at the beach. After spending so long being neurotic and self doubting in Mystic Falls, it was a relief to ease into a place where no one knew her and she could reconstruct herself over and over again.

It was weeks later that she got back in the car, driving slowly west. Since planning this trip, she at no point had admitted what her true plan was. But it was there, in the back of her head, reminding her often. When she drummed her fingers on the wheel of the car, she jolted when she felt his fingers doing the same on her spine. When she thanked a waiter and handed them a tip, she would feel his hand pulling on hers, pulling her ever further to him. When she was alone at the end of the night, she would ache with longing in her stomach for him to just be *there* and to hold her, to whisper to her that he loved her above all else. She had caught a glimpse of that the night she almost died at his bite, when he had teased her for hallucinating as she breathlessly accused him of loving her. He had got her then, hooked her in as she realised it was true. It was true.

She slowed her speed as she reached the borders of Louisiana, instinctively taking the scenery in consciously now. Had he driven this road? Had he turned this curve, smoothly dragging his hands over the wheel as he did her hips?

The city loomed towards her now and she sucked in a breath, frowning with determination. She was here. He was here.


	2. Chapter 2

The heat would've had her drenched in seconds if she wasn't what she was. Still, the air felt heavy and she could taste the humidity on her tongue. She locked her car and took in her surroundings, noting the sounds and smells of the street that was already busting at midday. Would he still be here? The last she heard he was, but he was Klaus and what did she really know about him after all? She shivered then, knowing full well that she could be alone in this city when all she wanted was his hands on her again. And so she began her search. Bonnie had given her one last favour, a locator spell. She knew he more than likely wouldn't be in the same bar they'd tracked him to months ago but it was a starting point.

Balling her fists together, she made her way across the street. She checked herself mentally, steeling her shoulders and walking with purpose. She wanted him to see her for who she was now: someone changed by him, someone wanting *him*. The smooth sounds of modern jazz fell over her like a blanket as she approached the double doors and she grinned. It was now or never.

She fluffed her hair and pushed the doors open slowly. The bar was full already, the air hazy but dark. She'd done her research and knew how many of her kind were already in this city, so she sent another prayer of thanks to Bonnie for giving her the chance to move undetected in the sun. She didn't have to out herself to the rest of them just yet, not unless she needed to. She took in the scene before her… not seeing him. Still, she had prepared herself for this and she made her way to be bar. Easing out a stool, she sat and crossed her legs, leaning towards the bartender. If her travels had taught her anything it was that she was comfortable in her own skin now, she felt no shame and could settle herself easily into waiting for him rather than despairing.

"You're new." The statement settled into the air between them and she smiled, turning to her right.

"Yes." She wasn't giving anything away, yet. Not while she was in unfamiliar territory and unsure where she stood.

He smiled and cocked his head. "Drink?" She nodded. He wasn't who she wanted, but he'd do for now. His smooth, caramel skin shone in the haze. He reached behind the bar, secured a bottle and slid it over to her. The confidence was familiar and she raised her eyebrows. "And who are you?"

"Marcel." he almost crooned, like it should mean something to her. It didn't. "You're new." he repeated. She nodded and took a drink from the bottle. "Are you here with someone?" He was fishing and she knew it. "I hope so." At least she was honest. She excused herself and went to check her appearance in the bathroom. Her hair was fine, her blouse a little creased but it hugged her curves so she knew Nik would appreciate it, if she ever found him. Her jeans were the same ones that he knew too intimately. Her boots… well, no one could ever say she had dull shoes. She heard the front doors open, sensed the crowd of tourists streaming in for the lunch time rush. Their pulsing bodies had her distracted for a moment and she didn't sense the lone figure walking in behind them. Gathering her things, she left the bathroom and stood in the shadows for a moment to take in what she'd missed. The tourists were all seated, her new friend was still at the bar. She tensed suddenly, though, at the sight of a blonde figure sitting in her seat. She swallowed and shrank into the shadows to watch, as he spoke softly with Marcel, while his finger circled the lid of his glass. She held back a sigh as she heard his low, throaty laugh and let her mind wander to when he had scratched his stubble against her thighs, kissing her hip bone before claiming her mouth.

She opened her eyes and sure enough he was still there. Not an illusion, then. She squared her shoulders for the second time and slowly marched to the free seat next to him, sinking into it.

"I don't think you've met my new friend," Marcel nudged him, gesturing for him to turn around. He froze. His eyes widened and his lips parted for a fraction of a second. "No… I haven't had the pleasure." He said softly, nodding at her. She frowned and coughed. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was meant to be different, to show her he was different now. She wanted to know that what had happened between them meant something and yet here he was denying her even existence. "Are you sure we haven't met?" She asked bitterly, staring at him while pouring herself a drink. "I would've remembered you, I'm sure." He smirked and turned back to Marcel, quickly taking his attention in mindless conversation.

She was stunned. It was him, it was Klaus… And yet, he had just passed her over in favour of… of what, exactly? She downed her drink quickly and nodded to herself. It hurt, sure. But she had prepared herself for this, it'd been months after all. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing how his rejection stung. She stood and gathered her things.

"Going so soon?" Marcel touched her arm lightly. She did *not* have time for this. "There's nothing to keep me here." She smirked (she'd borrowed that particular habit) and picked up the bottle from before. "But thanks for the drink."

As she left she heard them both laugh. "You lucked out mate!" Klaus said and clapped him on the shoulder. She ground her teeth together and pushed open the doors, not bothering to contain her strength and let them slam against the walls. She hurried across the street and fumbled with her car keys, jumping inside. She sat for a moment and leaned back in her seat. Just like that, it was done. She was done. Ignoring her tears she started the car and drove quickly. It was too late now to keep driving and lose herself on the road again. Instead she walked into the best hotel she could find and compelled herself a suite. Now was not the time to bother with niceties.

He didn't know what had possessed him to leave the house this early for once. All he knew was that he had to get out. Sometimes plotting the takeover of a city was suffocating.

He had caught her scent, then, as he meandered down the main street. He shook his head, stunned - surely she of all people would not be *here*. If she was anywhere, it'd be off living her life the way she'd promised him she would. He turned and stopped as he noticed her car. He stood there for a moment, concentrating and following her. She'd sat in the car for a time, then got out to survey the street… walked across… and into the bar. His bar. Well, Marcel's bar but it would be his bar in time. He stopped outside the doors to let a bunch of tourists walk in first, trying to let their scent clear his head of the jolt of fear he'd felt when he realised she'd walked into a group of people he couldn't trust, alone. He had to find her.

He took a deep breath and walked in, letting her scent guide him like a map. He sat in her now vacant chair and smiled at Marcel, all the while listening for her. She was in the bathroom, then. He listened to her splash water on her face, smirking inwardly as the floor creaked from her changing her weight on her legs as she checked her reflection. But he was terrified - first the child, now the one thing he had tried so hard to keep out of all of this mess… her. Two things that he would give his life protecting and now she'd gone and found him, she was as good as dead if anyone knew her value to him. He straightened his back as she walked out of the bathroom and started a conversation with Marcel. As she stood back and took him in, he moved his finger over his glass as he fought against his basic desire of feeling her soft skin again. He threw in a laugh at an appropriate point, all the while wishing she would just come the hell over so he could see her himself. He turned then to talk some more mindless drivel to his "protege" (that was far too much of a compliment at this point) and gripped the table underneath as she sat down next to him. "I don't think you've met my new friend," Marcel nudged him and gestured towards her. He wanted to rip his arms off.

He sighed inwardly and turned to her. Her face caught him off guard - she was still stunning, still innocent and still so hopeful. His lips parted involuntarily, before he shut himself away from her and denied her existence. He could tell she hurt her as she frowned and stared at him. She was confused. Good. He tensed as she stood, praying she wouldn't choose this moment to be true to her stubborn self but she took the bottle and left. He let anger cloud his vision for a second when Marcel dared to touch her, before he shut her out again and let her storm out of the bar.

"What's with her?" Marcel was ruffled. "No one's turned me down in way too long." He moved to follow her but Klaus put his hand on his shoulder. "Let it go, mate. Last I heard you were busy with Cami anyway." It wasn't true but it was enough to keep the self absorbed idiot in his seat.

He left the bar after a couple of hours, having drunk enough to pass off going home as good excuse. He rounded the corner and waited for a good ten minutes to make sure he wasn't being followed. Then he closed his eyes… She was here. Her scent overwhelmed him, floored him. He had never imagined she would ever want to follow him, to here of all places. He had promised her the world and she had chosen to find him in New Orleans. He walked slowly, savouring the movement of her scent throughout the streets. The sky was darkening now and he was able to stand against the wall for a time, staring up at her hotel in the darkness. He listened carefully, catching her soft sigh as she eased herself into a chair against the window. Unable to contain himself any longer, he flashed into the hotel and ran up the fire stairs. He slowed to a walk as he came to her floor, pausing outside her door to listen again. He could tell she was standing now, sipping a glass of wine, staring at the street below. He forced the door open quietly and shut it behind him as she turned to face him.

"Caroline."


	3. Chapter 3

He flashed to her in an instant, revelling in the sight of her before him. His eyes traced her face, catching the tears that had dried after she had left the bar. "Forgive me." He said simply and touched her cheek. "I couldn't let them know you… I couldn't risk…" he trailed off and stared at her. She closed her eyes for a long moment. She was different now, he could tell. Was she still his? He had spent months reliving their moment together, hoping that in a century or so she would be ready and he could come to her. Never had he imagined she would be here, *now*.

She smiled slowly. "I've missed you." She whispered and he exhaled with relief. He cupped her face in his hands, letting his thumbs move across her cheeks. Their foreheads touched and she leaned into his chest. It was all too much, then. He crushed her to him and buried his face in her hair, her neck, breathing in her smell. Her arms moved around him and she kissed him softly, blessing him with the greeting he should've given her before. He sighed into her mouth and held her body against him, deepening the kiss as his fingers traced her collarbone. Their time together in the past was rushed, intense with built up lust that seemed to explode in the forest but he wanted to savour her this time. There was a part of him that was beyond afraid that she would ask him to leave again and he wanted to commit her to memory. There was so much she didn't know about the mess he was in and he prayed (to who or what, he didn't know) that she'd be able to look past it all and forgive him.

She pulled away and stared at him, sitting down on the end of the bed. He knelt in front of her, taking her in his arms again and kissed her neck, savouring the taste of her. Normally he would've repulsed himself at the display of intimacy but he had craved her for so many months after he had made that stupid promise, he wasn't going to waste anything now. He held her and pulled her to her feet before jumping with her onto the bed. She laughed, only feeling a slight jolt as they landed together. He grinned and kissed her lips again, letting his hands map her body again and again. They both paused to peel off their own clothes before pressing themselves together again, skin on skin. He exhaled sharply as he took her in. She was the same, of course, both of them were. But something about her was different, older somehow. She tilted his face back up to hers and they kissed hungrily as he hooked her leg around him and closed the final distance between them.

"You never called me, you know." She chastised him softly as he brushed his fingers through her hair, her head on his chest.

"I didn't think you wanted me to…" He trailed off. "You made me promise to leave you."

She nodded. "I know… I wasn't ready. At least, I wasn't ready for what you wanted."

"And what do you think that I want?"

She raised her head and looked him in the eyes. "I was afraid that it wouldn't be enough for you. For us." She smiled and looked down again quickly. So her shyness was still there somewhere, he silently noted with a smile.

"Do you remember when I bit you?" He asked her. She nodded again. "I didn't mean to hurt you… I thought I had lost you completely then. But you saw right through me. I still don't know if you were hallucinating but you said something to me…" He couldn't finish it. Here he was, a thousand years old, reduced to a nervous boy again.

"I know exactly what you said." She looked at him again and rested her head on the pillow next to him. "That's why I made you make that promise. I wasn't ready to admit to myself what you really meant to me, what you *do* mean to me. It was all too much. But I couldn't let you leave without *trying* to tell you, in my own way."

He grinned again and kissed her deeply. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you."

There were so many things to tell her, so many things to work out. But it would work out, in time. After all, all they had was time.

_Thanks for viewing this, everyone! It was a way to dip my toes, so to speak, after all this time away from writing! I have a few ideas for more stories, so thank you to all of those who have followed, reviewed and simply read, for encouraging me. _


End file.
